I promise the devils playground is safe
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: Small little Matthew, so easy to tease and bully. But when a monster from under the bed starts to protect him, and fall in love, while he be able to grow up and live on his own? And while the other monsters let them be? RusCan. If any NSFW, it will be much later. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my new stories that you'll can check out on my profile and vote for. These idea came to me while RolePlaying. (You know who you are lol) so yeah.**

 **Enjoy~**

"Mommy!" The blonde child cried, the darkness leaving a plague in his mind. The monsters got him in his sleep and wouldn't let him return home to his parents. They called him ugly, fat and stupid and locked him in a cage left in the dark to rot.

"What is it, Matthew? Why are you crying?"

Matthew lowered his pudgy (and baby-fat filled) arms, "They were mean to me!"

Francine cooed as she went to his side, "Who were?"

Unable to answer through the sobs, Matthew pointed downwards, meaning the monsters that lurked under his bed.

"Really? Well, that's not nice. Shall I tell them to play nice?"

"But what if they are mean to you?" Matthew asked, his body shivering in tears.

Francine smiled as she held Matthew close, his tiny fists clung to the fabric at his sides, "I'll use a special charm that I used when I was little."

"A Charm?" Matthew perked up at that. He didn't know what a charm was but it sounded nice.

"Yes, would you like to hear it?" Matthew nodded at his Mothers question.

"Alright listen carefully, you need to close your eyes and say the following words," Francine closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and started her little chant. She didn't notice her son's wide eyes as he believed the words to be like magic.

Matthew took the words to heart and started saying them along with his mother. He felt better as he said the words to himself quietly. The monsters wouldn't dare bother him now!

"Good, now shall we check under the bed and make sure they hear it?" Francie asked as she ran her fingers through Matthew's short golden locks.

"Yes!" He cheered, a little loudly.

Instead of shushing him, she smiled and got down to her knees, "Let's tell em."

Matthew crawled to the edge and turned around, letting his legs dangle over the side. He let himself slide back a little before his toes touched the floor and the two of them knelt down and peered under the bed. There was, of course, nothing saves for dust bunnies but to a 3-year-old, it was filled with scary creatures.

"scatter away, scatter away. It's time for bed Scatter away, scatter away. You don't scare me. "

Matthew kept saying the chant a few times before his mother picked him up to put him into the bed, "Mommy the closet monster!"

Francine turned to the closet, "Scatter away, Scatter away..."

"It's time for bed. Scatter away, you don't scare me!"

"Better?" She asked as she gave him another hug and kiss.

"Yes!" Matthew giggled, nuzzling under his mother chin. She was warm.

"Night time Matthew. We've chased away the monsters now it's time for bed."

"Yes, mommy. But what if they come back?" Matthew asked as she placed him back on the bed. He laid back so she could tuck him in.

"You simply repeat the charm my sweet. Now, go to sleep."

"Night-Night mommy!"

Francine gave Matthew a kiss and grabbed Matthew stuffed bear and gave it a kiss as well. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

"You still use a nightlight? You're such a baby!"

"Baby Mattie! Baby Mattie!"

"Look at him cry!"

Children are cruel aren't they? Matthew, now aged 8 stood trying not to cry. It wasn't working, his tears fell to the ground. He had to leave the light on! It helped him to see the monsters before they took him.

"T-they'll get me!" He pleaded, not realizing that he only made the teasing worse.

"He thinks they're monsters under the bed!"

"He's still just a dumb little baby!"

Baby Mattie. Baby Mattie.

That phrase haunted him as he ran out of the circle wailing loudly. He hated going to school! He wanted to stay home with his mom and not have to be around those mean bullies! 'Scatter away, scatter away, I'm not afraid of you!' if only it worked on bullies.

He ran into the bathroom and hide in one of the bathrooms. He wanted his mommy! She would make him feel better. He soon heard the bell ringing loudly. Lunch was over.

Trying to stand up, Matthew heard some of the others walking by signing loudly, "Baby Matti! Baby Mattie needs a nightlight! Baby Mattie Baby Mattie!"

Whimpering, Matthew dropped back down and covered his ears. He stayed there for the rest of the school day.

"Matthew? Baby it's mommy! Where are you?" Francine yelled in a panic, where was her son?

"Ma'am, I'm sure that he's fine-" On of Matthew's teachers started when Francine cut her off.

"My son, is missing! He always goes right home after school, We live just down the street! If you watched the children better he would not have been missing since lunch!"

"Ma'am-"

"And why was I not informed of this immediately! He is a child! Anything could have happened, a pedophile could have taken him- oh god..." Images of what could happen to a small pretty child like Matthew swirled in her mind. She almost missed the small voice.

"m-m-m" Matthew couldn't speak, he had cried himself hoarse and lost his lunch a while back.

Francine heard the small stutter and turned to see her child.

Eyes swollen shut, a bruise on his cheek from falling during recess. (That was an accident that Francine was informed of) and a small amount of vomit on his chin.

Her eyes went wide and she quickly stepped close and dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around him, "Mattew! What happened?"

Matthew shook her arms, he tried to tell her but all that came out was crude stutters that she didn't understand, "Shhh, it's okay. You're okay." She started to rub his back, she ignored the teachers around her only giving them a murderous glare as she walked passed them. She took Matthew to the ice creams store, let him get the biggest ice cream cone he wanted and then home.

Now, Matthew had his ice-cream in a bowl as it dropped too fast for him. he used a spoon while he watched the colourful characters on tv.

"Matthew?"

"y-y-yes?" Matthew put the spoon down, his voice was normal, aside from the stutter.

"I need to know what happened. Did the other kids hurt you? nod yes or no."

Matthew nodded, he could still hear their hurtful words., "T-they c-c-called me bb-b-b-b-bay m-m-m-m-Mattie."

Heart sinking, Francine sat the couch by her son and held him. "Do you want to stay home tomorrow?"

A nod for yes. He didn't want to be around them.

Francine knew that she couldn't protect him forever, but she would let him hide for a while longer. That night, she let Matthew stay up a bit until he fell asleep in her arms. She carried him to his bed and laid with him for awhile longer before leaving to return to her own room.

Crawling out from under Matthew bed, Ivan looked to the sleeping boy. He was assigned to watch him, from the other monsters that were mean to sleeping children.

"Sleep little sunshine, you are safe now. I'm here to protect you."

 **If you want to read more, vote! And let me know what you think about this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So only three people voted… but RoD and devils playground were the populare ones! So here ya go!**

Crawling out from under Matthew bed, Ivan looked to the sleeping boy. He was assigned to watch him, from the other monsters that were mean to sleeping children.

"Sleep little sunshine, you are safe now. I'm here to protect you."

Shadows slithered across the floor from the closet to the bed.

"Is the little boy a baby? Does he weep in fear at the very mention of the dark that comes during the night? Do we make you scared?"

Turning in his sleep, Matthew frowned. The voices were in his dreams. Pretty things turned ugly.

'Why are you doing this? Please stop!' Matthew spun around in a circle, claws slowly extending out to him. The voices got louder and louder, Matthew's body shook in the bed.

Frowning, Ivan leaned over Matthew and peeked into his dreams. He would visit and prevent the monsters from scaring Matthew. The world around him was in Matthew's mind, it was now a barren wasteland filled with skeletal figures clawing their way to a small boy crouching. In fear.

To Ivan, walking past the monsters was nothing, a piece of cake. No sound could be heard as Ivan glides past them and see's Matthew in a polar bear onesie.

"Hello"

Matthew flinches when he hears his name being called. He quickly wipes his eyes dry and tries to hide the evidence of crying before looking up. His eyes go wide when he sees a very tall man before him, "W-w-who ar-are y-y-you?" He stutters, he doesn't recognize him and he doesn't look like the demons that plague his mind. The man is tall, has violet red tinged eyes and has a large nose.

"You can call me Vanya, I'm here to protect you." Ivan knelt down and went to place his hand on Matthew's head to pat him, but Matthew flinched away.

"Mommy told me to never talk to strangers," he didn't want to add that the other scared him, he was soo tall!

Ivan tilted his head, "Oh, but I told you who I was. Vanya. Or do I scare you?"

Taking a moment to respond Matthew answered, "B-both."

"I see, well to fix the last one does this help?" Ivan closed his eyes and felt his bones twisting and shrinking. He reverted his age back so he was the same age as Matthew. While he was still strong, his body didn't show it.

Now, his body was just taller than Matthew's and his cheeks, arms, and belly were chubbier. He looked like an average child now. The eyes were still the same, though.

Matthew nodded, the stranger danger rule only applied to adults not children like himself. But how did Vanya know his name?

"Now, we're friends right?" Vanya asked and smiled, "And as your friend, I'll help keep away the monsters."

Matthew reacted to that, "You can make them go away?!"

"Yes." Ivan smiled brightly, "But I need you to do one thing for me first."

Nodding, "Okay, what is it?" Matthew asked, noticing that the monsters were giving them a wide clearing, but they still eyed Matthew like a fresh piece of bloody meat.

"Do you remember that charm your mom gave you?"

"Yes..." It had been a long time ago but he did remember it well.

"Good, I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears while saying to yourself three times," Ivan instructed.

With slight hesitation, Matthew slowly did. He closed his eyes and brought his hands over his ears.

"Scatter away, Scatter away. It's time for bed."

Ivan turned around and let his magic lash out at the monsters around them, 'Leave him, he's mine and you will not harm him while I am here.'

A deep and strong aura surrounded Ivan like thousands of whips. It struck the ground near the others who immiddetly fell back. They wanted to torment the little blondie but knew that they didn't have time for Ivan. They weren't strong without Matthew's fear.

Matthew kept saying the chant and when he finished, his dream world was normal for a child. Filled with toys, his pet polar bear Kumajiro and sweets.

"Ah!" Matthew looked around and stood up. "It's so pretty! Oh, thank you, Vanya!"

Smiling, Vanya felt the dark monsters fading away, they would no longer bother Matthew for the night. "Of course, we're friends so this is the least I could do."

"Hm-mm," Matthew smiled and nodded happily, "You're my best friend!"

Slightly taken aback, Vanya was shocked at how quickly Matthew took to him, granted he should have known. Matthew didn't have any friends in the real world. Quickly composing himself, Ivan agreed, "I am."

Matthew felt like a bird that knew of freedom but had been kept in a cage for a while. He smiled, slightly dimples forming in his baby cheeks as he looked around at all of the things around them.

"Snow!"

Vanya watched Matthew run off, eyes bright with a hint of something new in him. Such a poor sweet light inside him. Ivan knew why he was drawn to Matthew now.

Such a light in someone was rare and beautiful. It would be good if that light never went out.

Jumping in joy, Matthew felt the snow on his bare feet. It wasn't cold as it was his dream, it was simply in his head. He loved the snow. You could build things in the snow, make snow angels in the snow and you could have hot chocolate afterwards and cuddle in a fuzzy blanket and it was just so wonderful!

"Matthew? Do you want to build a fort?" Vanya asked. He walked towards Matthew.

"Can we?"

"Of course."

And so, it was that these two spend the rest of Matthew's sleep building a perfect snow fort for the two of them. It was round and about three feet tall with an opening to the side-

"Matthew, time to wake up." It was his mother's voice.

He turned to Vanya with a concerned expression, "I don't want to wake up."

"I know, but I'll be here when you come back." Vanya patted Matthew's head, "Oh, and when you're awake refer to me as Ivan. 'Vanya' is a secret name."

Nod, "You promise?"

"Of course," Vanya promised. "I'm your friend. Now wake up."

Matthew opened his eyes to see his mother smiling at him. "Wakey wakey my dear."

"Morning." He smiled as he sat up to rub his eyes. He felt rested. He actually managed to get a good night sleep. Normally he wakes up throughout the night, but this time, he slept soundly.

 **Hey, so let me know what you think, I need the kind words right now… and I'll see ya'll next time**

 **Later!**


End file.
